A Twist of Fate
by JaydaLee
Summary: They met completely by chance, a twist of fate you could say, the right time at the right place.   A fluffy one-shot. Slightly smutty.


**A/N - Hi :D This randomly came to me at 4.00am this morning and I basically wrote it in my head and then struggled to remember it today. It's a different style and I am really happy with how it turned out. I hope no one gets confused, I re-read it a dozen times and was able to keep up but it came from my crazy mind so... who knows? Please review and let me know what you think. (Please? I get dozens of favorites and no reviews)**

They met completely by chance, a twist of fate you could say, the right time at the right place.

He was in a rush, he had woken late and showered too long and then skipped breakfast to make up for it. He stands in the coffee shop, breathing in the pungent smell of coffee beans and waits patiently for his pick-me-up.

"A medium drip?"

He takes a step forward and reaches for the warm, take away cup. At the same time another did, their fingers brush as they both grasp the cup. Their eyes lock and neither make a move to drop the cup. The man finally lowers his hand "Take it, I'll get the next one"

He nods his head, his rush suddenly forgotten, his job suddenly forgotten. Instead he stands there and waits, he watches the other man wait patiently for the second brew. When he finally has it in his hand he looks up and their eyes meet once again. They both head towards the door, as they walk out they both turn right and head down the street, side by side.

Their shoulders brush occasionally as they walk in silence and sip their drinks.

To an outsider they looked like old friends enjoying a walk on a crisp autumn day.

They soon reach an alcove with a door the leads up to his work space. He stops and pulls the other man in with him. He leans down and places his cup on the ground, as he stands again he grabs the pen from his breast pocket. He takes the other man's hand and writes his name and a 10 digit number on the back. He looks up and a small smile plays on his lips "Will you call?" he asks softly

He nods his head before taking the pen and repeating the process on the other man's hand "Now you can too" He reaches up and combs his finger's through the chestnut brown hair. Had they met before in another life? Was that why this felt so right?

That night his phone rang. He knew who it was the moment it did.

"Hello?" he says, his voice a breathy whisper

"Hi..."

They talk for hours, about everything and anything. Soon the talking stops and there is nothing but the slight static of the phone and the heavy breathing of the other. It's a comforting thing to fall asleep to.

They met days later. They sit together on a bench in the park, sharing a sandwich and tossing crumbs to eager pigeons.

"I'm getting married in 4 months" he says softly

It was no surprise, he had seen the simple ring glinting on his finger. The simplicity had bothered him, for the owner was not a simple man.

"I'm getting engaged at Christmas... to a woman" he states

This was a surprise. He looks up "Aren't you..." the question trails off

"Completely but the lie was fairly easy to live" his hand reaches over and their fingers weave together "Until you" he whispers.

Palm pressed to palm and fingers laced, they give a gentle squeeze whenever their looming futures seem to close.

That afternoon they kiss. Some would say it was their first kiss. They knew better.

The second their lips touch there is a spark of familiarity, they kiss slowly, their lips reacquainting with each other. Hands run up backs and grasp shoulders. Fingers thread into hair and cup cheeks.

They pull away, breathing slightly faster and cheeks a little bit pink.

"Are we terrible people?" he asks

"Never" he states

That night they meet with their partners and break their engagements.

He cries and begs and pleads. He promises change and a future. He holds the ring that was given back to him, he squeezes too tight and feels the blunt edges indent into his skin.

She screams and stomps and throws things. She curses him and calls him horrible names. She throws the ring at his retreating back.

They don't feel guilty. How can they feel guilty when they had met their other half? The person that was meant for them. They had spent their whole lives searching for each other.

He stands outside his door. Waiting. The door opens and they both spend a few moments drinking each other in.

"Did you?" he asks

The other man nods "Is it horrible that I don't feel sad?" he asks "I feel... complete"

"The second our hands touched I felt complete"

They reach for each other at the same time, lips meeting and bodies melting into one. The door slams and they stagger towards the bedroom.

They undress each other, there is no noise but the whisper of fabric as it hits the ground. Their nude bodies intertwine, skin touching skin. Goosebumps prickle over their flesh as hands tease and roam.

There is no awkwardness, nothing is clumsy or hurried. They take the time to explore and relearn.

When their bodies connect it feels like coming home. They move with each other, slow and sensual, their hips rock as breathy moans escape their lips. They press kisses to whatever skin they reach, tongues darting out to taste the salty flesh.

They reach their peak together and explode with each other's names on their lips. They ride the waves of pleasure with arms tightly wound and bodies still connected.

They met completely b y chance. He had slept in and spent too long in the shower, he had skipped breakfast and ended up in a coffee shop that he never normally went to. When asked for his order his lips had said "A medium drip" even though his brain was asking "Non-fat Mocha". They had reached at the same time, their eyes had locked and their souls ignited when their fingers touched.

Oh. There you are, I've been looking for you forever.

A twist of fate really.

**Did you like it :) Very fluffy I know. Please Review. **


End file.
